


The Immigrant

by CherryBlossomMonologues



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomMonologues/pseuds/CherryBlossomMonologues
Summary: On immigration, both figurative and literal.





	The Immigrant

**Author's Note:**

> According to my notes, this was written in May 1998. I no longer remember if that date is accurate.

My world is dark  
Filled with hunger and fear  
Yet familiar  
Like the bed ever made  
Though it may be corrupted with lice  
I have been urged forward  
Kicked out of my nest  
Headed to a place as far away  
As the azure heavens above  
Long days and nights  
I wait for the time to come  
Wanting release but fearing death  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Finally  
The journey is over  
I am so scared  
And the fear grips my heart  
The world seems suddenly bright  
My eyes ache  
For I’ve spent my life in perpetual night  
The radiance sears my sight and makes me blind  
As I step from the darkness and  
Into the light


End file.
